FIG. 1 shows an exploded perspective view of a driver 10 according to the related art, a BLDC fuel pump module 20, and a connector 30 for electrically connecting the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20.
In order to drive a BLDC pump operated by a BLDC motor, there is a need for a control device referred to as the driver 10 for controlling a conducting sequence of current applied to each of the phases U, V, and W and Rpm.
The BLDC fuel pump module 20 is fastened to the fuel tank (not shown) in a state where the top surface of the flange 21 is exposed to the outside of the fuel tank (not shown) and the remaining components are installed to be disposed in the fuel tank (not shown).
In the related art, the BLDC fuel pump module 20 supplying necessary pressure and flux to an engine separates from the driver 10, thereby causing problems in limitation in an installation position and a distance due to a length of a power supplying wire 30 for electrically connecting between the driver 10 and the BLDC fuel pump module 20 and efficiency degradation due to the voltage drop of the wire 30, when the driver is applied to a vehicle.
In addition, in the related art, the driver 10 is mounted on the outside of the vehicle, such that it is exposed to vibrations of a vehicle or foreign materials (moisture, dust, etc.). Therefore, the related art increases costs for handling the above-mentioned problems and needs countermeasures against EMC.